


Lights Go Out

by pajama_cats



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Roddy always thought that maybe he'd get something sweet and romantic on his wrist as his soul mark, except it doesn't quite turn out as he thought it would. Soulmate AU: When you reach 18 you get your soul mark ink.
Relationships: Ertegun/Roddy (Carole & Tuesday)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Lights Go Out

Roddy liked to believe his life was going pretty well. He made a name for himself as an AI freelancer, made more than a decent income and he was currently watching two of his friends make it big in the music industry.

Like they deserved, of course.

But there's one more part, one very big part, in his life that he's been waiting for: his soul mark.

He was going to be turning eighteen in a matter of days and frankly he was pretty excited to see what would appear on his arm.

.. _If_ something would appear on his arm.

When he brought it up to Ertegun he was surprised to find that he was.. Pretty bitter about the subject.

_"Roddy, Roddy, Roddy.. You think the words will magically appear to you the day of your birthday? Don't get your hopes up. I've been waiting years for mine to come. Not everyone is so lucky to get a soulmate."_

Which he guesses is understandable. It didn't stop Ertegun from hooking up with anyone either, but he imagines it's just a way to cope with what Ertegun referred to as, 'cruel fate.'

"Just ignore him," Carole scoffed. He repeated the words to Carole and Tuesday, who didn't seem none too happy about the negative outlook. "If he's going to be bitter then leave him alone. This is about _your_ soulmate, not his."

"Yeah! I didn't get my soul mark on my birthday, but it appeared as soon as Carole's did." Tuesday smiled, resting her hand in his and glanced over at Carole's bare wrist that had the words, _"Happy birthday to you."_ on it.

"It'll be worth the wait," Of course it would be, he _had_ to have a soulmate out there. "But I also have work with Ertegun tomorrow. Hopefully he won't be too upset about the subject again."

And knowing him at some point the topic would probably reappear. Not something he looked forward to, but maybe Ertegun would tone it down for his sake.

He could only hope.  
  
  


Later on that night Roddy decided he couldn't go to sleep early. He was way too excited to see if any words would appear on his wrist.

There was work in the morning, but.. This was a special occasion. A once in a lifetime thing to witness. _If_ it happened that is.

The wait until midnight felt incredibly slow and by the time midnight striked Roddy was on the edge of his bed, staring intensely at his wrist.

After a few seconds of holding his breath Roddy's shoulders dropped down in disappointment. Was he.. Was he not ready to receive his soulmate yet? 

With a sigh, Roddy flopped back down on his bed and threw an arm over his eyes. He should have known better. Ertegun was right, not everyone got theirs the day of their birthday.

But how long would he have to wait? He doesn't think he could last years without—

Amongst his sulking Roddy began to notice his wrist had warmed up and he was staring in such an awe from the ink appearing that—

That it didn't hit him what his wrist said until the warmth was gone and his expression went blank. 

_'Fire'_

First of all, _what?_ What was that supposed to mean? Oh God, was he going to meet his soulmate during a fire? Was he in danger? Was his soulmate in danger?

His life was already hectic enough with Carole, Tuesday and Gus, but now _this?_

So much for trying to live a peaceful life.

Needless to say Roddy barely slept a wink that night as he went over every worst scenario in his head. 

  
  
By the time Roddy woke up he was already half an hour late to work. He figured Ertegun would have blown up his phone, demanding where he was (which honestly was his way of worrying over him), but instead all he found were a few birthday wishes from the girls and Gus.

"Huh.." Maybe he slept in too, or showed him some mercy since it was his birthday.

That still didn't stop him from rushing through what was left of his morning so he wouldn't be even more late. There was a brief moment on the way over where he mourned the loss of breakfast, but maybe he could snatch something to eat other than a cup of noodles.

Maybe he could eat some birthday cake for dinner. It was okay to treat himself every once in awhile. Plus it was probably a good thing to actually spend his money on food other than expensive mecha anime figurines.

And it was his birthday so he was allowed to do what he wanted. 

Upon entering the Memorial Hall it was at least pretty much empty other than security hanging around. It reminded him of the first time he ever saw Carole and Tuesday perform before they were chased out.

He'd like to say life wasn't as crazy as back then, but um. He'd be wrong.

If it weren't for the fact that he spotted one of Ertegun's overly pricey cars outside he could have sworn he was late too. Today was just a sound check so at least it wouldn't go on for too long. Plus Ertegun usually liked to leave early so he could go on another one of his many dates.

Though he hadn't seen anyone else lurking around so he could be wrong..

From where he was seated he immediately perked up the moment Ertegun came onto the stage and to Roddy's surprise he wasn't wearing one of his many suits. Just his, 'Who Am I?' shirt and yellow pants that'd look atrocious on anyone else.

Ertegun having a casual day? How strange.

"Fire!"

Loud, upbeat techno music _should_ have played on that cue, but it didn't.

Roddy's jaw went slack, his eyes were as wide as saucers and every part of him refused to move. Yeah, his brain was definitely not responding now.

..That's the first word his soul mate was supposed to say to him after he got his mark. But Ertegun _always_ said that. This.. Was this right? Was he mistaken?

Honestly the only way to know is if Ertegun had his own mark.

"Roddy!" 

Startled out his thoughts and the fact that Ertegun was coming up to him it made him fall right out of his chair, and unfortunately he stumbled trying to get off the ground.

Very smooth of him. He'd never let himself live that down. Nor the way Ertegun was looking at him now. Great. 

Fantastic.

"What, did you fall asleep? You missed your cue," Ertegun sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You probably stayed up late partying last night, right? Being your birthday and all."

Roddy flushed, merely blinking up at Ertegun. There wasn't going to be a soulmate rant? And Ertegun was actually _smiling_ at him. 

Something really good must have happened for him to not approach the subject.

After a moment of not saying anything Ertegun awkwardly held his hand out to help Roddy up who gratefully took it with a small smile. 

"You're right, but I wouldn't exactly call it partying." Roddy chuckled and went to pull his hand back—

But found it impossible to do with Ertegun gripping on it for dear life. Almost to a painful extent actually. Did he say something wrong?

"You're.." Ertegun huffed out a laugh, hunching over and his shoulders shook with laughter. That type of behavior appearing out of nowhere was honestly kinda scaring him. 

"Ertegun..? We can postpone work if you're not--" Roddy stopped mid sentence as he stared down at the hand holding his. On Ertegun's arm was the same words he uttered only mere seconds ago.

_Oh._

They— they were _soulmates?_

"We're.. Are we..?" Roddy stumbled over his words, feeling entirely too tongue tired to form a proper sentence and when Ertegun looked up he felt all oxygen leave him.

Ertegun had tears in the corners of his eyes, which were positively _soft_ and his smile was just as gentle. If Roddy didn't know any better he could swear Ertegun was giving him a loving look.

Probably the first one he's ever received in his life.

"I've waited _years_ and you've been with me for so long and now," Ertegun laughed again, gesturing between them and was lightly swaying their hands. "We're officially soulmates."

In all the years Roddy has worked for Ertegun he's _never_ seen him this happy or thrilled. The last time he remembers Ertegun smiling at him like this was the first time he successfully managed to get through his first concert without slipping up. 

Back then it was probably just Ertegun being proud of him, but this? God it was so loving that he wanted to melt.

"Hope you aren't disappointed by the result."

It was meant as a light hearted joke, but the way Ertegun's expression shifted told him he probably took it the wrong way. 

"I may have had to wait _forever_ for this opportunity however," Ertegun closed the space between them and pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "It was _definitely_ worth the wait. The perfect soulmate for the greatest dj on Mars!" 

If the kiss didn't flare up Roddy's face the exclamation sure did. And hearing Ertegun refer to him as his soulmate? That'd take awhile to get used to, but it really did give him butterflies as cheesy as that may sound. 

And well, he really loved the ring to it.

"How about we get out of here and celebrate with some birthday cake?" 

Now _that_ had Roddy smiling, and he noted their hands were now entwined; neither one wanting to let go.

"Isn't it a little too early for cake?" Roddy asked, tone full of humor. 

Might have been hypocritical for him to say when he debated eating cake for dinner, but oh well. Ertegun didn't need to know that minor little detail.

"It's _never_ too early or too late for cake," Ertegun shook his head. "And might I add that my soul mark says 'you're right' forever engraved on my arm."

Roddy laughs, shaking his head in disbelief and lets Ertegun guide him out the door, work completely forgotten. Oh well, they had much more important matters to discuss anyway.

"Hey, don't let it go to your head. And it says more than that!"

Seeing Ertegun be so gentle and loving with him was a whole new experience to Roddy and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with his lovable soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> These two desperately needed a soulmate au too and I had to deliver. Got this cute idea from a convo with asmallnerd, I swear they're always fueling my creativity aaaa 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
